JAYDEN Y MIA
by JIAFOREVERPRS
Summary: JAYDEN Y MIA
1. Chapter 1

JAYDEN Y MIA

ERA UN DIA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO EN LA CASA SHIBA MIKE SE ACABA DE LEVANTAR ,EMILY TOMABA TE CON KEVIN Y EL MENTOR ,ANTONIO PESCABA EN EL MUELLE MIENTRAS QUE JAYDEN Y MIA PRACTICABAN AFUERA .

JAYDEN:VEO QUE AS MEJORADO MIA

MIA:SI ASI ES

JAYDEN:VEAMOS QUIEN GANA

EN SE INSTANTE JAYDEN SE LANZO AL ATAQUE ASIA MIA ,ELLA LO DETUVO CRUZANDO SUS ESPADAS QUEDANDO MUY CERCA AMBOS

MIA SE LE QUEDO VIENDO MIENTRAS QUE JAYDEN DE ASERCABA UN POCO MAS SINTIENDO LA RESPIRACION DE MIA MIENTRAS QUE SOLO SE MIRANBAN SIN DETENERSE


	2. Chapter 2

JAYDEN Y MIA ( PARTE 2 )

EN SE INSTANTE MIKE SALIO JUSTO CUAMDO JAYDEN ESTABA APUNTO DE BESAR A MIA

MIKE : HEY CHICOS QUE ASEN

EN SE MOMENTO MIA SE SEPARO DE JAYDEN Y SE FUE A PONER LA ESPADA EN SU LUGAR MIENTRAS QUE JAYDEN SOLO DIJO

JAYDEN: NADA LLEGAS TARDE TERMINO LA PRACTICA

MIENTRAS QUE MIA SOLO ENTRO A LA CASA SEGUIDA DE JAYDEN

JAYDEN : MIA , MIA ESPERA TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

MIA VOLTEA Y LO VE EN ESE INSTANTE EL MENTOR LE DICE MENTOR : DE QUE ES DE LO QUE TIENE QUE HABLAR JAYDEN

JAYDEN SOLO MIRA A MIA

MIA : SOBRE QUIEN GANO LA PELEA ALLA AFUERA

JAYDEN : SI JI ES SOBRE ESO LA VERDAD ES QUE MIA A MEJORADO MUCHO Y PUES LA PELEA ESTUVO MUY DIFICIL

MIA : PERO CREO QUE TUVIMOS UN EMPATE

JAYDEN : SI ASI FUE

SE LE QUEDA VIENDO A MIA MIENTRAS QUE ELLA SE VA AYUDAR A EMILY EN LA COCINA DURANTE LA COMIDA KEVIN SE SIENTA A UN LADO DEL MENTOR , EMILY A UN LADO DE MIKE , ANTONI AL LADO DE MIA QUEN ESTA AL LADO DE JAYDEN Y JAYDEN AL LADO DE MIKE MIENTRAS COMIAN JAYDEN NO DEJABA DE VER A MIA QUIEN TRATABA DE DEDICIMULAR LO MISMO AL TERMINAR SE REUNIRON EN LA SALA PARA UNA NOTICIA QUE LES TENIA EL MENTOR

MENTOR : ASERQUENSE ESTE ES EL DISCO ALCON ESTE DISCO ES DOMINADO POR EL PODER FUEGO EL PODER QUE JAYDEN DOMINAN PERO ALMISMO TIEMPO ESTE DISCO NO SERIA NADA SIN EL PODER DEL VIENTO EL PODER QUE DOMINA MIA AL COMBINARSE ESTOS DOS PODERES SE CREO ALGO INCLEIBLE CON ESTE DISCO SE PUDE CONBINAR FUEGO Y VIENTO Y FORMAR UN REMOLINO DE FUEGO

MIKE : GENIAL Y COMO LO CONSEGUIMOS

MENTOR : NO ES TAN SENDSILLO COMO PARECE PARA ELLO TENDRAN QUE VIAJAR A OTRA DIMENSION

JAYDEN : SI PERO HAY QUE HACERLO SI EL DISCO CAE EN LAS MANOS EQUIVOCADAS SERA TERRIBLE

MIA : JAYDEN TIENE RASON MENTOR USTED SABE COMO PASAR

MENTOR : SI ASI ES PERO LA CIUDAD NO PUEDE QUEDARSE DESPROTEGIDA

JAYDEN : NO TE PREOCUPES JI ANTONIO Y KEVIN USTEDES SE QUEDARAN A PROTEGER LA CIUDA EL RESTO VIAJAREMOS A LA OTRA DIMENSION

ES TE ES SEGUNDO CAPITULO SI LES GUSTO AGANMELO SABER PRONTO SUBIRE MAS YA QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO


	3. Chapter 3

JAYDEN Y MIA (PARTE 3)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE LOS RANGERS SE PREPARABAN MIKE Y EMILY PRACTICABAN AFUERA , KEVIN , ANTONIO Y EL MENTOR ESTABAN EN LA COCINA MIENTRAS QUE MIA SE HIVA A BANAR YA CON JAYDEN , NO PODIA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN LO QUE HABIA SUSEDIDO CON MIA EL DIA DE AYER EN SE INSTANTE PENSO

JAYDEN : YA SE LO QUE VOY A HACER VOY A IR A HABLER CON ELLA AUNQUE CREO QUE MIA TAMBIEN ME QUIERE PERO NO SABE SI YO SIENTO LO MISMO

YA CON MIA ELLA PENSABA LO MISMO QUE JAYDEN MIA : TAL VEZ A JAYDEN TAMBIEN LE GUSTE AY PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO JAYDEN DEBE DE CASARSE CON OTRA PERSONA PARA QUE SIGA LA DESENDENCIA DE LOS RANGERS ROJOS SHIBA Y NO UN RANGER ROJO Y ROSA BUENO EN FIN MEJOR ME METO A BANAR

EN SE MOMENTO JAYDEN SALIO DE SU RECAMARA Y VIO A KEVIN

JAYDEN : KEVIN SABES DONDE ESTA MIA

KEVIN : SI ESTA EN HABITACION

JAYDEN : OH GRACIAS KEVIN

ENTONCES JAYDEN SE DIRIGIO A LA HABITACION DE MIA AL LLEGAR TOCO LA PUERTA Y AL VER QUE NO LE HABRIA SE METIO JAYDEN : MIA , MIA PODEMOS HABLAR

AL VER QUE NADIE LE CONTESTO CAMINO LUEGO ESCUCHO LA REGADERA ABIERTA Y SIGUIO CAMINADO

JAYDEN : MIA ERES TU

EN SE MOMENTO VIO LA SILUETA DE MIA QUE SE PODIA VER POR EL VIDRIO DE REGADERA AL VERLA JAYDEN QUEDO EN SHOCK Y AL MOMENTO EN QUE SE DISPONIA A SALIR TIRO AL SUELO UN ESPEJO Y ALGUNOS ARETES DE MIA QUIEN AL INSTANTE VOLTIO

MIA : JAYDEN

DIJO MIA SORPRENDIDA DE VER A JAYDEN EN SU BANO MIENTRAS QUE JAYDEN VOLVIO A QUEDAR EN SHOCK

RAPIDAMENTE MIA RECORDO QUE SE ESTABA BANANDO

MIA : JAYDEN SIERRA LOS OJOS A LO QUE JAYDEN OBEDECIO RAPIDAMENTE

PERO LUEGO MIA RECORDO QUE SU TOALLA ESTA SERCAS DE JAYDEN

MIA : JAYDEN ABRE LOS OJOS

A LO QUE JAYDEN COMFUNDIDO MIRO A MIA

MIA : JAYDEN NO VEAS

JAYDEN SE TAPO LOS OJOS CON LA MANO

MIA : JAYDEN ESCUCHAME TIENES QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ SI ALGUIEN TE VE NOS VA A IR MAL TU SABES COMO ES EL MENTOR AHORA PASAME ESA TOALLA QUE ESTA A UN LADO TUYO PERO NO ME VEAS

JAYDEN SE ACERCO TOMO LA TOALLA Y CAMINO TAPANDOSE LOS OJOS Y LE ENTREGO LA TOALLA A MIA PERO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE MIA SE LA PONIA SE RESBALO A LO QUE JAYDEN LA ABRASO QUEDANDO MUCHO MAS CERCA Y AHORA HASTA ABRAZADOS MIENTRAS QUE LA TOALLA DE MIA SE RESBALABA Y MIENTRAS SE MOJABAN CON EL AGUA DE LA REGADERA JAYDEN SE ACERCO A MIA Y LA BESO A LO QUE MIA LE RESPONDIO IGUAL ABRAZDOSE LOS DOS Y HACIENDO EL BESO MAS LARGO EN SE INSTANTE TAN FELIZ PARA LOS DOS SE ESCUCHO LA VOZ DE EMILY

EMILY : MIA EN DONDE ESTAS

EN SE INSTANTE MIA SE SEPARO DE JAYDEN Y SERRO LA REGADERA MIA : JAYDEN ESCONDETE ES EMILY

MIA METIO A JAYDEN A SU ARMARIO Y SE PUSO UNA NUEVA TOALLA

MIA : SI EMILY

EMILY : EN DONDE ESTABAS TODOS ESTABAMOS EN LA COCINA PARA CENAR PERO FALTAS TU JAYDEN NO LO AS VISTO

MIA : OH LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME ESTABA BANANDO Y NO HE VISTO A JAYDEN EMILY : BUENO CAMBIATE MIENTRAS VOY A BUSCAR A ANTONIO PARA CENAR

MIA : SI QUIERES YO BUSCO A JAYDEN

EMILY : SI ESTA BIEN


	4. Chapter 4

JAYDEN Y MIA (PARTE 4)

EN SE INSTANTE EMILY SALIO DE LA HABITACION DE MIA AL CERRAR LA PUERTA CON LLAVE MIA CORRIO HACIA EL BANO Y LE HABRIO A JAYDEN

MIA : YA PUEDES SALIR EMILY YA SE FUE

A LO QUE JAYDEN SOLO LE SONRIO MIENTRAS QUE MIA LE PREGUNTO DE QUE SE REI Y LE DABA UNA TOALLA

MIA : QUE ES LO QUE TE PARESE TAN GRACIOSO JAYDEN

JAYDEN : ES QUE ASE VARIOS ANOS YO NUNCA HABRIA HECHO ESTO MIA : QUE COSA METERTE AL BANO DE UNA MUJER O BESAR UNA COMPANERA DE EQUIPO

JAYDEN : NINGUNA DE LAS DOS YA QUE NUNCA HE SENTIDO ESTO

MIA : AQUE TE REFIERES JAYDEN

JAYDEN : AQUE YO NUNCA ME HABIA ENAMORADO

DICE JAYDEN MIENTRAS SE QUITA SU CAMISA

MIA : AH JAYDEN CREO QUE NO ES BUENA IDEA

JAYDEN : POR QUE MIA

MIA : LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE EMILY ME DIJO QUE ME CAMBIARA Y QUE TE BUSCARA PARA IR A CENAR

JAYDEN : PUES YA ME ENCONTRASTE

MIA : SI PERO NO CREO QUE AL MENTOR LE GUSTE ENCONTRARNOS ASI COMO ESTOY YO Y COMO ESTAS TU

JAYDEN : TIENES RAZON SERA MEJOR QUE TE CAMBIES

MIA : SI ASI ES MIENTRAS TU TE DEVERIAS IR A BANAR A TU HABITACION

JAYDEN : QUE TE PARECE SI TE ESPERO Y NOS VAMOS JUNTOS Y DICES QUE ME FUISTE A BUSCAR

MIA : ESTA BIEN PERO TU ME ESPERAS AQUÍ OK

JAYDEN : COMO CREES QUE TE VOY A DESOBEDECER

DESPUES DE UNO MINUTOS SALE MIA

MIA : YA ESTOY LISTA VAMONOS

JAYDEN : BIEN VAMOS ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN NOS VEA

SALE CORRIENDO Y SE METEN AL CUARTO DE JAYDEN

JAYDEN : BIEN LO LOGRAMOS MIA : VE POR TU ROPA EN LO QUE TE PONGO EL AGUA EN LA REGADERA

JAYDEN : ESTAS SEGURA MIA : SI NO CREO QUE NADIE ENTRE APRESURATE PARA QUE NADIE NOS VEA

JAYDEN VA POR SU ROPA Y SE METE AL BANO YA ESTOY LISTO

MIA : BUENO YO TE ESPERO AFUERA APRESURATE

DESPUES DE UN RATO JAYDEN SALE Y LOS DOS SE VAN A LA COCINA

MIKE : POR FIN HASTA QUE APARECEN LOS DOS EN DONDE ANDABAN EMILY : MIKE JAYDEN : NO DEJALO MIA EN SU CUARTO Y YO EN EL MIO MIKE

MENTOR : BUENO YA CENEMOS , AL IGUAL QUE SIEMPRE JAYDEN A UN LADO DE MIA Y ANTONIO, MIKE A UN LADO DE EMILY , KEVIN A UN LADO DE EL MENTOR ALTERMINAR LA CENA EL MENTOR , KEVIN Y ANTONIO SE DESPIDIERON Y SE FUERON A DORMIR MIENTRAS QUE MIKE Y EMILY SALIERON AL JARDIN Y JAYDEN LE DIJO A MIA NOS VEMOS EN MI CUARTO PARA HABLAR DE LO QUE PASO HOY


	5. Chapter 5

JAYDEN Y MIA ( PARTE 5)

MIA VIO A ENTRAR A EMILY Y MIKE QUIENESE SE DESPIDIERON DE ELLA Y SE FUERON A DORMIR

EMILY : MIA VIENES

MIA : SI YA LOS ALCANZO SOLO VOY A APAGAR LA LUZ

EMILY Y MIKE SE DESPIDIERON Y CADA UNO SE FUE A SU HABITACION

MIENTRAS QUE MIA SE FUE A SU HABITACION SE PUSO SU PIJAMA Y PENSABA EN SI DEBERIA IR O NO A LA HABITACION DE JAYDEN HASTA QUE PORFIN SE DECIDIO A IR , AL LLEGAR TOCO MUY DESPACIO LA PUERTA Y JAYDEN RAPIDAMENTE LE HABRIO Y VIO QUE EL NO LLEVAVA CAMISA

JAYDEN : PASA MIA

MIA : JAYDEN CREO QUE ESTO NO ES BUENA IDEA SI ALGUIEN NOS ENCUENTRAN BAN A PENSAR COSAS QUE NO SON

JAYDEN : SI PERO DEVEMOS DE HABLAR DE LO QUE PASO HOY

MIA : SOLO AGAMOS DE CUENTA QUE NO PASO NADA

MIA INTENTA SALIR PERO JAYDEN LA DETINE

JAYDEN : COMO QUE NO PASO NADA SI NOS BESAMOS Y EN TU BANO MIENTRAS TE BANABAS

MIA : SI JAYDEN PERO EN EL FUTURO TU TE VAS A CASAR CON ALGUIEN MAS

JAYDEN : Y SINO ES ASI

MIA : ASI VA A HACER TU DEBES DE SEGUIR CON LA FAMILA SHIBA DE LOS RANGERS ROJOS

JAYDEN : PERO SI YO QUIERO FORMAR ALGO NUEVO LA FAMILIA SHIBA WUATABANE

MIA : QUE AS DICHO JAYDEN JAYDEN : ASI ES MIA ME GUSTAS , NO YO TE AMO AL PRINCIPIO ME PARECIA QUE SOLO ERA AFECTO DE AMIGO PERO DESPUES DE LO QUE A PASDO ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS ME DADO CUENTA QUE ESTOY PROFUNDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI MIA

EN SE MOMENTO JAYDEN SE ASERCA A MIA Y LA BESA Y ELLA CONTINUA EL BESO LUEGO JAYDEN LA CARGA Y SE RECARGAN EN LA PUERTA ASIENDO EL BESO MAS LARGO DESPUES JAYDEN CAMINA ASIA LA CAMA Y AMBOS CAEN EN ELLA EN SE MOMENTO ANTONIO ABRE LA PUERTA ANTONIO : JAYDEN ME PREGUNTABA SI ME PODIAS EMPRESTAR TU ….

ANTONIO SE QUEDA EN SHOCK AL VER A JAYDEN Y A MIA EN LA CAMA ABRZADOS BESANDOSE Y A JAYDEN SIN CAMISETA

ANTONIO : ¡ JAYDEN , MIA ¡

EN SE INSTANTE JAYDEN SE SEPARO DE MIA AL IGUAL QUE ELLA DE EL

JAYDEN : ANTONIO DEJAME EXPLICARTE NO ES LO QUE PARECE LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE YO Y MIA ….

ANTONIO : NO JAYDEN NO TIENE POR QUE EXPLICARME SUS COSAS YO MEJOR ME VOY JAYDEN : NO ANTONIO ESPERA ESCUCHAME

MIA : SERA MEJOR QUE ESTO NO VUELVA A PASAR

JAYDEN : NO MIA TU SABES QUE TE AMO Y ENCONTRARE LA MANERA DE DECIRSELO A TODOS PARA NO TENER QUE ESCONDERNOS

MIA : BUENO BUENAS NOCHES JAYDEN

JAYDEN : ESTA ASIDO LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA MIA

MIA LE SONRIE Y JAYDEN LE RESPONDE IGUAL Y MIA SE VA A SU HABITACION Y AMBOS EN SUS HABITACIONES DUERMEN


	6. Chapter 6

JAYDEN Y MIA ( PARTE 6) AL DIA SIGUENTE POR LA MANANA MIKE Y EMILY HABIAN SALIDO , KEVIN HABIA IDO A CORRER , EL MENTOR Y MIA PREPARABAN EL DESAYUNO MIENTRAS QUE ANTONIO PRACTICABA AFUERA EN SE MOMENTO SALIO JAYDEN

JAYDEN : BUENOS DIAS ANTONIO CREO QUE TENEMOS ALGO DE QUE HABLAR

ANTONIO : NO TE EQUIVOCAS JAYDEN LO QUE TU AGAS CON TU VIDA ES COSA QUE A MI NO ME INCUNBE SOLO QUE NO QUIERO QUE LASTIMES A MIA JAYDEN : ANTONIO TU SABES QUE YO NUNCA HARIA ESO LA VERDAD ES QUE YO REALMENTO AMO A MIA Y NUNCA LE HARIA ESO , YO SOLO QUIERO HACERLA FELIZ Y VIVIR POR SIEMPRE CON ELLA VAMOS TE VOY A CONTAR TODO PARA QUE ME ENTIEENDAS

AMBOS SE SENTARON EN UNA BANCA

Y JAYDEN COMENZO A CONTARLE TODO LO QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO DESPUES DE UN RATO MIA SALIO PARA HABISARLES QUE ENTRARAN A DESAYUNAR Y LOS VIO PLATICANDO

MIA : JAYDEN EL MENTOR DICE QUE ES HORA DESAYUNAR JAYDEN : SI MIA YA VAMOS PERO ANTES TIENES QUE VENIR

MIA SE ACERCA Y SE SIENTA A UN LADO DE JAYDEN

JAYDEN : MIA YA LE CONTE TODO A ANTONIO Y NO TE PREOCUPES NO LE VA A DECIR A NADIE

MIA : LE CONTASTE TODO

JAYDEN : BUENO NO TODO SOLO PARA QUE ME ENTENDIERA

ANTONIO : SI MIA NO SE PREOCUPEN SU SECRETO ESTA SALVO CONMIGO

JAYDEN HABRASA A MIA EN SE MOMENTO LLEGAN EMILY , MIKE Y KEVIN KEVIN : QUE SUCEDE CHICOS POR QUE EL HABRASO

JAYDEN : NO POR NADA SOLO POR QUE ES MI COMPANERA

MIKE : OH SI POR QUE ES MI COMPANERA

EMILY : MIKE VASTA NO CRERAS QUE JAYDEN Y MIA SON NOVIOS Y ANTONIO LO SABE

ANTONIO : PERO QUE COSAS DICES EMILY MEJOR ENTREMOS A DESAYUNAR O EL MENTOR SE MOLESTARA

ENTRO ANTONIO , KEVIN , MIKE , EMILY Y AL FINAL JAYDEN Y MIA AUN HABRASADOS

EL MENTOR VIO A JAYDEN Y MIA HABRASADOS MENTOR : Y USTEDES POR QUE ESTAN HABRASADOS AL INSTANTE SE SEPARARON

JAYDEN : LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME DOLIA EL BRAZO Y PUES MIA ME AYUDO PERO YA SE ME QUITO MEJOR DESAYUNEMOS

YA SENTADOS TODOS EN LA MESA JAYDEN LE PREGUNTO AL MENTOR

JAYDEN : JI Y CUANDO IREMOS A LA OTRA DIMENSION POR EL DISCO ALCON

MENTOR : MANANA SERA CUANDO VIAJEN ASI QUE PREPARENSE


	7. Chapter 7

JAYDEN Y MIA (PARTE 7 )

AL DIA SIGUIENTE TODOS SE PREPARABAN PARA EL VIAJE MIKE Y EMILY PRACTICABAN AFUERA AL IGUAL QUE KEVIN CON ANTONIO

MIA SE PREPARA PAR SALIR , EL MENTOR REGABA LAS PLANTAS Y JAYDEN PENSABA EN SU HABITACION

MIKE : HEY DONDE ESTAN JAYDEN Y MIA NO AN SALIDO A PRACTICAR

MENTOR : MIA PARECE QUE BA A SALIR Y JAYDEN PIENSA EN SU HABITACION

ANTONIO : VAMOS MIKE DEJALOS DEBEN DE TENER ALGO Y QUIEREN ESTAR SOLOS

EMILY : ME PREOCUPA MIA IRE A VER QUE LE SUCEDE

KEVIN : ESPERA EMILY TAL VEZ LO QUE NESECITA ES ESTAR SOLA AL IGUAL QUE JAYDEN

MENTOR : KEVIN TIENE RASON MAS TARDE HABLAREMOS CON ELLOS PARA PREGUNTARLES QUE LES SUCEDE

EN SE MOMENTO SALE MIA Y MAS ATRÁS JAYDEN

MIKE : POR FIN HASTA QUE VAN A PRACTICAR

MIA : NO MIKE YO VOY A SALIR

JAYDEN : MIA YO TAMBIEN APROVECHO PARA SALIR ADEMAS TE ACOMPANO

AMBOS SE VAN

MIKE : NO LES PARCE EXTRANO AMBOS SE VEN RAROS

ANTONIO : QUE COSAS DICES MIKE MEJOR PRACTIQUEMOS

YA EN LA CIUDAD MIA LE DICE A JAYDEN

MIA : BUENO JAYDEN YO VOY A IR AL PARQUE NOS VEMOS LUEGO  
JAYDEN : NO ESPERA MIA SI QUISE SALIR FUE PARA PODER HABLAR A SOLAS CONTIGO

AMBOS SE VAN HACIA EL PARQUE YA AYI JAYDEN LE DICE

JAYDEN : MIA TENEMOS QUE HABLAR SOBRE LO QUE A PASADO ENTRE NOSOTROS

MIA : JAYDEN ESTO NO DEBE SEGUIR YA VES LO QUE PASO CON ANTONIO POR SUERTE ES TU AMIGO Y NO LE DIJO A NADIE PERO QUE TAL SI HUBIERA SIDO KEVIN, MIKE O PEOR EL MENTOR EL QUE NOS HUBIERA ENCONTRADO QUE LE HUBIERAMOS DICHO

JAYDEN : YO ALMENOS LE HUBIERA DICHO QUE TE AMO Y QUIERO PASAR TODA MI VIDA CONTIGO

MIA VOLTEA AL ESCUCHAR LO QUE JAYDEN ACABA DE DECIR Y LE SONRIE

MIENTRAS QUE EL SOLO SE ACERCA Y LE DICE

JAYDEN : ESA SERIA LA VERDAD MIA

AMBOS SE HABRASAN Y JAYDEN BESA A MIA A LO QUE ELLA LE RESPONDE IGUAL Y EL BESO DURA UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES DE EL BESO JAYDEN LE DICE A MIA JAYDEN : TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA

Y LE DICE QUE LO SIGA AMBOS AUN ABRAZADOS SE BAN CAMINANDO JUNTOS

JAYDEN LLEVA MIA AL MUELLE Y LE DICE

JAYDEN : YA CASI LLEGAMOS PERO ANTES DAME UN BESO

ALO QUE MIA LE RESPONDE CON UNA SONRISA Y CON LO PEDIDO

A LO LEJOS SE BE A ANTONIO QUIEN ENTENDIO LA SENAL DE JAYDEN Y SE VA RAPIDAMENTE JAYDEN : BUENO SERA MEJOR IRNOS RAPIDO O SE HARA TARDE TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR UN POCO ANTES DE OSCURECER

AL LLEGAR MIA VE QUE ESTAN EN EL BOSQUE Y CAMINAN UN POCO Y VE UNA FOGATA UN POCO CERCA DE UN ARBOL , SERCAS DE EL ARBOL ESTA UN MANTEL DE PICNIC CON ALMODAS Y COJINES EN COLOR ROJO Y ROSA

AUN LADO UNA CANASTA CON FRESAS , VINO TINTO , UNAS COPAS , CHOCOLATES Y BOMBONES PARA HAZAR

JAYDEN : VAMOS SIGUEME POR FAVOR MIA : QUE ES TODO ESTO JAYDEN

JAYDEN : SOLO SIGUEME POR FAVOR

AMBOS SE SIENTAN Y JAYDEN LE DICE

JAYDEN : MIRA LAS ESTRELLAS

EN SE MOMENTO APARECEN UNOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES Y UNAS LETRAS QUE DICEN MIA QUIERES SER MI NOVIA JAYDEN AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE SE ESCUCHA LA CANCION DE LOVE STORY Y EL VIENTO DEJA CAER SOBRE ELLOS PETALOS DE ROSAS ROJAS JAYDEN TOMA DE LAS MANOS A MIA Y LE DICE NUEVA MENTE JAYDEN : MIA QUIERES SER MI NOVIA

MIA : SI JAYDEN SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA

AMBOS SE VEN Y SE DAN UN BESO QUE DURA POR UNOS MINUTOS

EN SE MOMENTO ANTONIO QUIEN LOS OBSERVAVA DESDE LEJOS DIJO

ANTONIO : SI FELICIDADES JAYDEN LO LOGRASTE BUENO CREO QUE SERA MEJOR QUE LOS CUBRA EN LA CASA SHIBA

JAYDEN SE REGARGO EN EL ARBOL MIENTRAS QUE MIA SE ACOSTO EN EL PECHO DE EL QUIEN LA HABRAZABA MIENTRAS ELLA LE DABA CHOCOLATES Y FRESAS EN LA BOCA Y MIENTRAS DISFRUTABAN DE ESE FELIZ MOMENTO COMIENDO FRESAS Y TOMANDO VINO TINTO MIENTRAS SE BESABAN

DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA MIA DESPERTO ELLA Y JAYDEN SE HABIAN QUEDADO DORMIDOS

MIA : JAYDEN DESPIERTA SERA MEJOR QUE NOS VALLAMOS O VAN EMPEZAR A SOSPECHAR

JAYDEN SE DESPIERTA Y LE DICE

JAYDEN : SI TIENES RASON RECOGEN LAS COSAS Y SE VAN


	8. Chapter 8

JAYDEN Y MIA (PARTE 8)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA SHIBA ANTONIO LLEGA A TODA PRISA TODOS SE ENCUENTRAN REUNIDOS EN EL COMEDOR KEVIN, MIKE, EMILY Y EL MENTOR

KEVIN, MIKE Y EMILY PLATICAN MIENTRAS QUE EL MENTOR ESTA A PUNTO DE SERVIR LA CENA

MENTOR : ANTONIO HASTA QUE APARECES EN DONDE ESTABAS

ANTONIO : (ALGO NERVIOSO) BUENO YO ….. EL MENTOR LO INTERRUMPE

MENTOR : QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE CENAR NO SABES EN DONDE ESTAN MIA Y JAYDEN

ANTONIO : (AUN MAS NERVISO ) BUENO QUE NO SALIERON TEMPRANO

MENTOR : SI ESO YA LO SE PERO TE PREGUNTO SI NO SABES A DONDE

ANTONIO: NO YO NO SE NADA POR QUE HABRIA DE SABER (DICE ALGO NERVIOSO )

MENTOR : SOLO DECIA COMO ERES AMIGO DE JAYDEN

ANTONIO : NO JAYDEN NO ME DIJO NADA (CAMINA Y SE VA A SENTAR CON LOS DEMAS RANGERS)

MIENTRAS TANTO CON JAYDEN Y MIA

JAYDEN : YA LLEGAMOS A LA CASA SHIBA

MIA : CREO QUE SERA MEJOR QUE CADA UNO LLEGUE SOLO PARA QUE NADIE SOSPECHE

JAYDEN : NO LLEGAREMOS LOS DOS JUNTOS NO CREO QUE SOSPECHEN SI PREGUNTAN YO LES DIRE

MIA : PERO QUE LES VAS A DECIR

JAYDEN : SI QUIERES LA VERDAD ( DICE CON UNA SONRISA )

MIA : JAYDEN COMO CREES

JAYDEN : ALGO SE ME OCURRIRA NO TE PREOCUPES PERO ANTES DAME UN ULTIMO BESO ANTES DE ENTRAR PARA TOMAR VALOR

MIA : ESTA BIEN SI ESO TE DA VALOR ( DICE CON UNA SONRISA COMO LO HABIA DICHO JAYDEN )

ENTRARON AMBOS Y EL MENTOR LES PREGUNTA

MENTOR : VAYA HASTA QUE LLEGAN EN DONDE ESTABAN

JAYDEN : BUENO MIA IBA A DAR UNA VUELTA POR EL BOSQUE Y PENSE EN ACOMPANARLA PARA QUE NO FUERA SOLA

MIKE : CON QUE AL BOSQUE

EMILY : MIKE

MENTOR : BUENO AHORA QUE LLEGARON VAMOS A CENAR

TODOS SE SIENTAN Y EMPIEZAN A CENAR

MENTOR : SOBRE EL DISCO Y EL VIAJE CREO QUE TENDREMOS QUE POSPONERLO

KEVIN : Y ESO POR QUE MENTOR

JAYDEN : ME PARECE LO MAS CONVENIENTE EN LO QUE TODOS ESTAMOS LISTOS COMPLETAMENTE PARA BUSCAR EL DISCO Y LOGRAR LA CONBINACION SE REQUIERE MUCHO ENTRANAMIENTO FISICO Y ESPIRITUAL

MENTOR : JAYDEN TIENE RAZON INCLUSIVE EL QUE TIENE DEMASIADO PODER LO REQUIERE

MIA : BUENO SI ESO ES NECESARIO ASI LO HAREMOS (ALO QUE TODOS ASIENTEN)

DESPUES DE LA CENA TODOS SE VAN A SUS RECAMARAS EN GRUPO PRIMERO KEVIN ENTRA A LA DE EL DESPUES MIKE Y EMILY AL MISMO TIEMPO CADA UNO A LA DE EL MIENTRAS ENTRAN SE DESPIDEN

MIKE : BUENAS NOCHE CHICOS SI CLARO AL BOSQUE

EMILY : MIKE ADIOS CHICOS

JAYDEN Y MIA : ADIOS

MIA : HASTA MANANA JAYDEN

JAYDEN : HASTA MANANA MIA ( JAYDEN SE ACERCA A MIA PARA ABRAZARLA Y ELLA ACEPTA EL ABRAZO )

JAYDEN : TE AMO MIA ( LE DICE AL OIDO )

MIA : TE AMO JAYDEN ) LE DICE AL OIDO )

ANTES DE SEPARARSE SE JAYDEN SE ASEGURA DE QUE NO HAYA NADIE Y BESA A MIA EL BESO ES CORTO Y AMBOS FELICES SE SEPARAN Y SE VAN A DORMIR

A LA MANANA SIGUIENTE EN EL COMEDOR DE LA CASA SHIBA EL MENTOR TOMA CAFÉ EMILY Y KEVIN PLATICAN Y JAYDEN LLEGANDO AL NO VER A MIA LES PREGUNTA

JAYDEN : ALQUIEN HA VISTO A MIA

EMILY : NO CREO QUE AUN NO SE LEVANTA

KEVIEN : SI POR QUE SIEMPRE CORRE Y HOY NO LA VI

EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA ANTONIO

ANTONIO : HOLA COMO ESTAN TODOS Y MIKE Y MIA

EN ESO LLEGA MIKE RECIEN LEVANTADO

MIKE : AQUÍ ESTOY YO POR QUE

EMILY : MIA AUN NO SE LEVANTA

MIKE : NO PUES AJORA SI QUE ME GANO

JAYDEN : VAMOS A VER QUE LE PASA ( TODOS SIGUEN A JAYDEN Y VAN A HACIA EL CUARTO DE MIA TOCAN SU PUERTA PERO AL VER QUE NO HABRE ENTRAN Y LA VEN AHÍ DORMIDA JAYDEN QUIEN YA SE ESTA PREOCUPANDO LE HABLA AL IGUAL QUE EMILY PERO MIA NO DESPIERTA EN ESE MOMENTO SUENA LA ALARMA QUE ANUNCIA QUE UN NAAILOCK ENTOR A NUESTRO MUNDO TODO CORREN A VER Y SE DAN CUENTA QUE ASE UNAS HORAS ESTUVO UNO AHÍ EN LA CASA JAYDEN ESPESIFICA Y ENCUENTRA QUE EN EL CUARTO DE MIA EN ESE MOMENTO KEVIN DICE

KEVIN : OH NO ESTUVO EN EL CUARTO DE MIA PERO COMO PUDO SUCEDER

MENTOR : DEBIO BLOQUEAR LA SENAR

EMILY : PERO AHORA COMO DESPERTAMOS A MIA

JAYDEN : HABRA QUE ENCONTRARLO COMO SEA

MIKE : DEBE SER UN NAILOCK MUY PODEROSO PARA QUE LOGRARA ENTRAR

ANTONIO : PARECE QUE AHORA ESTA EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDA TENEMOS QUE IR

JAYDEN : EMILY QUEDATE CON MIA NOSOTROS NOS ECARGAREMOS

SALEN CORRIENTO MIENTRAS SE TRANSFORMAN AL LLEGAR JAYDEN LE DICE

JAYDEN : NAILOCK DEJA A ESAS PERSONAS Y DIME QUE ES LO QUE LES HACES

ANTONIO : PARECE QUE SOLO DORMIERAN

KEVIN : SI PERO ALGO LE PASA A SU ALMA

EL NAILOCK VOLTEA Y LOS RANGERS NO PUEDEN CREER LO QUE VEN

MIKE : PER QUE RAYOS….

KEVIN : MAESTRO XANDRE

ANTONIO : PERO SI LO VENCIMOS NO PUEDE REGRESAR

JAYDEN : NO PUEDE SER

MAESTRO XANDRE : ASI ES RANGERS SU SELLO YA NO TIENE PODER EN MI GRACIAS A MI NUEVA FUENTE DE PODER LA CUAL ME PERMI SALIR DEL RIO SANSU PERO Y SUS COMPANERAS LA RANGER ROSA Y AMARILLA AH ES CIERTO LA ROSA ESTA IGUAL QUE ESTAS OERSOANS Y LA AMARILLA LA CUIDA

JAYDEN : QUE LE HICISTE A MIA

MAESTRO XANDRE : DIGAMOS QUE NECESITO SU CUERPO PARA QUE ALGUIEN LO OCUPE

MIKE , KEVIN Y ANTONIO : QUE

MIKE : COMO QUE SU CUERPO

KEVIN : PARA QUIEN

ANTONIO : NO CREO QUE JAYDEN TE LO DE TAN FACIL

JAYDEN : AAAAAAAAH DESPIERTALA Y DEJALA EN PAZ ( CORRE ASIA EL Y LO ATACA )

KEVIN : NO JAYDEN

ANTONIO : HAY QUE AYUDAR A JAYDEN

MIKE : SI AYUDEMOSLO

DURA LA PELEA ENTRE XANDRE Y JAYDEN

XANDRE : YA ME CANSASTE ( DE UN GOLPE MANDA LEJOS JAYDEN QUIEN CHOCA CON UN MURO

KEVIN : NO JAYDEN

ANTONIO : AHORA SI ME ENOJE

MIKE : YA VERAS XANDRE

DICE UNAS PALABRAS QUE LOS RANGERS NO ENTIENDEN MIENTRAS CORREN HACIA EL Y CON SU ESPADA LANZA UN RAYO DE LUZ ROJA EL CUAL AVIENTA A LOS RANGERS LOS CUAL LOS DEJA HERIDOS Y SE DESTRANSFORMAN

XANDRE : PARA LA PROXIMA PIENSEN ANTES DE ACTUAR RANGERS ( DESAPARECE )

LO SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS

XANDRE TIENE EL ALMA DE SU HIJA ELSA Y LA QUIERE PONER EN MIA

MIA PELEA CONTRA JAYDEN

MIA TIENE EL PODER DE SER RANGER ROJO CON NEGRO

JAYDEN SUFRE POR MIA

YA QUE ELLA ESTA ATRAPADA EN SU CUERPO CON EL ALMA DE ELSA


End file.
